All-Stars
''RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race ''is the All-Star season of RuPaul's Drag Race and premiered on the Logo network on October 22, 2012. Cast members were announced on August 6. This season features twelve returning contestants representing all four seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". This series aired six hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "charisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent" and, since they competed in teams of two, also "synergy". The winner received a supply of MAC cosmetics, a "one of a kind trip" and $100,000.The theme song playing during the runway every episode is "Sexy Drag Queen" (dootdoot 'doot-swift' Remix) and the song playing during the credits is "Responsitrannity" (Matt Pop's Edit), the latter of which is originally from RuPaul's album Glamazon. The first episode introduced several changes to the rules for the All Stars competition. Queens competed in teams of two, determined by the contestants themselves. Both members of the team would be eliminated. The bottom two teams chose one member to "lip synch for their lives". The non-lip syncing team-mates had the option during the first minute of the performance to declare a "she-mergency", hit a panic button and "tag in" to complete the performance. On October 19, 2012, Logo's Facebook page released to users who liked the page a 44 minute preview of episode one. RuPaul dedicated the first episode in memory of Sahara Davenport, a former competitor and the partner of All Star contestant Manila Luzon. Contestantsedit The drag queens competing to be "Queen Of All Queens" are: : :* Episode 4 features the first time that a Team (Yarlexis) pressed the "She-mergency" button; Yara tagged Alexis and finished the performance. :* In Episode 5, Jujubee and Raven ended up in the bottom two but both got a second chance to stay as there was no elimination that week, this marked the second time nobody was eliminated. :* Episode 5 marked the first time that a contestant won three consecutive challenges: Chad Michaels and Shannel (Shad) accomplished this feat, beating the record that Raven, Alexis Mateo and Manila Luzon set (two consecutive challenges in their seasons). :* Episode 5 also marks the first time to have a contestant being one of the worst over four consecutive weeks. :* Episode 6 marked the second time contestant Jujubee made it to the top three without winning any of the main challenges, doing the same in her own season. :* Jujubee set another record this season, being the first queen to win/survive 4 LSFYL, though she accomplished this through two seasons. In episode 5 she furthered her own record by surviving a fifth LSFYL thanks to a non-elimination. Jujubee remains the only queen, so far, to not get eliminated via LSFYL despite participating in more than 3. Judges The complete roster of guest judges includes:7 :* Janice Dickinson (model, photographer, author, and talent agent) :* Beth Ditto (singer, songwriter and model) :* Rachel Dratch (actress and comedian) :* Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (actress and horror hostess) :* Rachel Hunter (actress and reality television show host) :* Vicki Lawrence (actress, comedienne, and singer) :* Ross Matthews (comedian and television personality) :* Wendi McLendon-Covey (actress, writer, producer and comedienne) :* Cheri Oteri (actress and comedienne) :* Rosie Perez (actress, dancer, choreographer, director and community activist) :* Busy Phillips (actress) :* Mary Wilson (singer, author, and actress)